Lady in the lake
by kagome7111994
Summary: He's in an iceberg for a hundred years, has anyone asked what he did to pass the time? Romance,drama and dancing? Please read and review, first story to be posted on this site. But not my first story. There will be a sequel.


DISCLAMER: I, repeat, I DO NOT OWN the avatar series I make no money by doing this story

**As much as I hating writing these little author comments, my readers say it will make me sound more human, so here goes nothing. This is a slight AU fanfic dealing with romance, though it pains me to say this, its not a lemon, though I wouldn't mind making one for this age and couple, because that's the only way I could picture them. Making them older is a little stretch of the imagination. **

**DISCLAMER: I, repeat, I DO**** NOT OWN**** the avatar series I make no money by doing this story. IT'S JUST FOR FUN !! Nor do I own**_** Michael buble's sway. So, enjoy. **_

_**Dedicated to my beloved sister and my best buds the three amigas for life, you know who you are.**_

AVATAR

**THE LAST AIR BENDER**

**IN**

**The lady in the lake meets the boy in the iceberg **

"Come on Appa, we only have a little ways to go until we're a safe distance away from the Air Temple," Aang said pleadingly to his ten ton flying bison Appa. The clouds were rolling in fast and if they didn't hurry they would be caught in the eye of the storm. Aang took little to no notice of this fact as he kept Appa moving against the wind. _' Why me , I'm only twelve years old, what on earth do they want from me, I'm just one kid,' _ Aang thought miserably to himself.

You see, this young miserable lad just so happens to be the avatar, unwillingly mind you, but he's the hero none the less.

Now the Avatar is a powerful being who can bend all the elements such as, earth, water, air, and fire, so he alone can save the world from any and all threats. But Aang here is a child of twelve and an air nomad who are known for their peaceful ways and his being the avatar conflicts how he was brought up. Oh and the fact the weight of the world was resting solely on his shoulders did little to lighten his mood. So he did what any kid would have done, he ran away, sure it was cowardly but as we all know fate has its ways to turn the tables on your future.

The clouds grew darker, the thunder clapped and the thunder roared and the lighting lit up the darken night sky. The wind howled and blew hard, tossing poor Aang and Appa from side to side. The lone hand of the sadistic sea reached up to pull him and his bison down to their demises. The waves crashed into the two sending a sickening cold message _'you will not survive'._

They tried to struggle against the force of the ocean, but it was futile, because the water grew taller and stronger coming down on them in waves choking and dunking them under the water. It was merciless attempt to claim new victims. Finally the waves seemed to lighten up only to repeat the drowning process. So Aang just seemed to give up hope of escaping the ocean's hold over his life and just let the waves crash over head dragging him into a watery grave.

But fate, as I said before, has a way of changing on you.

Suddenly a white hot light surged threw Aang's limp body summoning all the strength he had left and sent him into the Avatar state. Pulling Appa in with him they were soon frozen, literally in an iceberg. So there they sat incased in ice, though Aang's body showed no signs of hypothermia, his unconscious mind was slowly engulfed in comforting warmth that usually meant death, but this time hurled him into a hundred years of blissful sleep. And that's when he happened upon a strange person, a lady in the lake.

"Where am I?" Aang said waking up a bit. _'All_ _I remember is that horrid storm and falling into the water with Appa, wait, where's Appa?' _he thought taking in his new surroundings, there was no Appa to be seen. He looked up, and there it was, a deep blue night sky streaming with twinkling stars and softened stray clouds, looking down on him. He looked at his feet, fresh green grass manicured to perfection. His first thought, was that he had stepped right into the Garden of Eden. Everything looked so wonderful and he was so taken in with this beautiful landscaping that it startled him to here the quite splashing of water. _'Maybe it's Appa taking a drink, I bet if I follow the noises I'll find him' _he thought quite pleased with locating his missing 'Appa'. He grabbed his staff and started to creep around in the unfamiliar territory being careful of where he stepped. He parted tree limbs and walked threw the thick forest following the sound of splashing water. He finally got to the other side of the forest and was about to move pass the large bundle of leaves when he saw what was making the splashing noises. It was a girl and she was kicking her feet in the water. He swallowed at the sight of her._ 'That's definitely not appa, she's beautiful' _aang thought to himself dreamily.

The girl was sitting on a low branch of a willow tree with bright blue flowers for leaves that seemed to glow in the night light. Her long brown hair flowed freely down to the middle of her back and lay in curls on her shoulders. She was dressed only in a short form fitting white mid drift and white shorts under a 'slit at the sides' skirt. The white was a contrast to her brown skin and dark hair. She seemed peaceful and blissfully unaware of her admirer, kicking her legs softly in the water.

'_I can't make out her face from here; I need to be closer to get a better look.' _He thought temporarily forgetting about his missing friend Appa. He stalked around quietly trying to get closer to see the girl but not close enough to scare her off. Settling for a tree closer to hers he stood and watched as she picked up one leg to rest it on the branch and leaned back into the trunk of the tree as she lazily dragged her foot back and forth in the water. Instead of hiding behind the tree he leaned heavily on his staff and watched her with a dreamy look in his eyes. The wind blew past the girl's neck tickling the skin causing her to giggle. She looked up fondly at the full moon and stood up on the branch, walk in a trance like state towards the edge of the branch. _'Hey what the heck is she doing?' _he asked himself as she walk right of the tree and into the shimmering blue lake. A minute passed then three then four soon it was seven minutes later and she still hasn't resurfaced from the water. He started to panic, he was about to rush into the water to save her, when she came shooting out the water in a whirl wind of water. She was about ten feet in the air and she spun around excitedly and flipped back into the water stopping only to land gracefully on the water's surface. Now to say Aang was in shock and awe would be an understatement, he was down right flabbergasted and dumbstruck.

She moved with such grace and finesse that the water seem to move with her. She looked to be dancing with water if you could believe that. First, she just glided slowly on water but soon after she started to pick up speed and summoned a frozen ramp with a flick of the wrist and used it to once again propel herself into the air. Arms pulled back, eyes closed and lips part a little she tilted her head slightly facing the alluring light of the full moon as she descended back on to the water. She looked utterly free lost in her own little world. Still with her eyes closed, spun around in circles laughing as the water wrapped it self around her right leg, stomach, and torso finally encircling her left arm.

'_She looks so happy and she seems playful is she a water nymph? No, no, she's a water bender. I've never seen a girl look so free and happy at the same time. Wow, she's a really good waterbender, what was I thinking, sure she acts like a water nymph she looks more like a water goddess ,so… pretty' _he thought peeking at her from behind the tree before he could stop it, his legs seem to move on their on accord towards the edge of the lake where sand met water. But stopped shortly after realizing he was moving, so he rushed back to his tree to hide, for she had turned around looking at the spot where he was previously standing. She didn't see anyone so she turned back around and returned to dancing, this time slower, swaying her hips from side to side bringing one hand up then slowly back down to her side. Placing one foot in front of herself, she bowed deeply towards the moon and returned to swaying her hips and arms side to side. Aang was paying close attention to her movements, even though his vantage point of her was directly behind her. _' I can't take it anymore I have to talk to her,' _he thought trying to work up the courage to go talk to her but forgot he was currently resting most of his weight on his staff and fell threw the tree he was hiding behind and landed with a loud thud. This time he was caught like a deer in the headlights as she turned around slowly, she gasped turned to run away on the water, got some where in the middle of the lake and sank down into the water.

"Wait, hold on come back, I didn't mean to startle you" he was running so quickly trying to stop her from running off but tripped on the sand. He looked up and saw that her head was still above the water and was giggling at him for falling. He smiled weakly at her, mentally kicking himself for falling in front of the girl he had a crush on. But it seem falling down in front of her was in his good favor because she completely resurfaced and was standing in the middle on the lake looking at him. He scrambled to pick himself off the ground trying not to prolong his embarrassment, but trying to play it off like he meant to do that. She walked slowly towards Aang, making an icy path for herself and extended her hand to him even thought she was still in the water and he on land. However Aang was too busy gawking at her well toned athletic body shape, and how, even with an athletic build she still manage to have her curves in all the right places, to notice her little welcoming jester. She cocked her head to the side noticing him staring at her with such a heated gaze.

He looked at how she was standing in the lake, head slightly cocked to the side, arm extended to him flashing a warm smile his way and with the light of the full moon behind her gave her an ethereal look about her. Before he knew it he was dressed in his swim trunks and was walking on the frozen path she made for him, he looked bewitched as he kept walking towards the girl even the cold pricks he would get from the ice wasn't enough to snap him out of his current state of mind. It was only when his dazed hazel eyes met her intensely playful sapphire blue eyes when the spell was finally broken.

"Hi, my name's Aang, what's your name, I'm sorry for spying on you like that its just that I've never seen a girl act so freely and who openly dances for the moon, your pretty, am I babbling 'cause when I'm nervous I tend to rant on and on and I just can't" she cut him off by putting her index finger on his lips. He was saying his words so fast she had to find some way to stop his rambling. 'Did he just call me pretty? Well that explains the fact he was eyeing me like I should be serve on the dessert tray ' she thought and looked at him sweetly.

"You'll learn my name soon enough, as for spying on me…" she openly laughed at his flushed face. " I don't mind it at all, I'm just glad you made your presence known before I had to hunt you down like a wild animal, but why were you staring at me so much?" she asked. He started to stammer out a answer when she walked behind him at stretched out his arms and begun tracing his air nomad tattoos with her dainty fingers. Shocked at her sudden touches he felt all the blood rushing to his face making him blush like crazy. "Um... err. Uh, w- what are you doing?" his words seemed tensed and nervous. "Why so nervous?" she teased resting her chin on his shoulder winking at him. "N... no I'm not nervous it's just, your really close to me and" he stopped when he heard her giggling in his ear. "Relax Aang, I was just looking at your airbender tattoos, you're the Avatar aren't you." She said smirking at him. He was so flustered at the fact she was using her feminine charms and looks just to get a rise out of him that he forgot to ask how she knew he was the Avatar.

"Will you stop that!" he said getting a little annoyed with her antics. "Stop what?' she asked coyly batting her eyes at him. "That! Using your body movements to make me all flustered!!" he said imitating her actions. "Oh, I'm sorry does my body offend you?" she asked pretending to be hurt by his comment. "Huh? No!! Infact quite the opposite" "So you saying you find my body attractive?" "Yes!! Umm wait; I wasn't suppose to tell you that" "Gotcha!! I'm just playing with you, I won't hold it against you that you find me attractive, besides you look cute when your flustered." She said smiling at his flushed face. That is, it was flushed until her words finally sank in. "You think I'm cute!" she blushed slightly and it was his turn to smirk at her. "I won't hold it against you that you find my body attractive" he said throwing her own clever words back in her face. "Yeah so, what's your point?" their eyes met and they couldn't help but to burst into a fit of giggles and laughter. After settling down a bit Aang tried asking her a few questions but she was still giggling.

"You like to laugh a lot don't you?" he said looking at her. "Laughing makes the pain of loneliness go away" she said soberly, starting up at the moon. _'She's lonely, why would a beautiful girl like her be lonely?'_ Aang thought sadly. She began walking back to her willow tree and motioned for him to follow her. They both sat perched on the low branch of the tree gazing up at stars for a change. Some time passed before aang decided to break the silence. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I feel you want to ask me more than one question," she said not breaking eye contact with the stars. "Well your right, why do you always seem to gaze at either the moon or the stars?" "Well, doing so makes me feel at peace and some what happy, like I have special bond with them that no one can break." "Ok so does that also explain why you like dancing for the moon?" "I have always liked to dance but some of the other girls would tease me on how I would dance, so I sought out the moon for comfort, knowing if I'm dancing alone with just the moon watching me it can't judge me. Any more questions?" she asked hoping there were no more. "Yeah" he took a deep breath before bombarding her with endless questions such as "Who are you? How do you know I'm the Avatar? Where do you come from? Where am I? Are you alone here? How old are you? Do you always act so flirty? Is it because you like me?"

"Ok, ok those are all wonderful questions, but that's enough for right now" she said waving off his many questions. "Well aren't you going to answer them?" he asked. "Nope", she said simply. "Hey you asked me if I had any questions so you can at least answer them" he said trying to figure out this strange new friend of his. "Ok I'll try to answer some of them but the rest I'll answer in due time. For starters I'm 14 and I'm a waterbender, no I don't always act so flirty as you say, for some strange reason I just started acting like that, I wonder why?" she asked no one in general, so Aang used this moment to try and get a rise out of her. "Could it be that you have fallen hopelessly in love with a certain _someone _you just met?" he said in a rather hopeful tone. She gave him a side ways glance and smiled "Could be, who knows this could be fate trying to bring us together" she said in chirper tone. _'Is she mocking me? No, she looked kind of serious when she said that'_ he thought happily to himself.

"Hey Aang do you want to dance with me? " she said standing on the branch. "What? Where did that come from?" he asked , she rolled her eyes and grabbed both of his hands pulling him up. "You know Aang, your getting in the habit of asking too many questions, just trust me." Together they leapt off the branch and landed softly on top the water. They glided a little ways from the tree towards the middle of the vast lake when Aang saw a problem with them dancing. "How can we dance with no music?" he asked her. "Silly boy you don't need music to dance…" she paused at his quizzical look then said "but if you really need music just listen closely to the sounds of nature they'll give you a beat to dance to" she said. He listened very closely and begun to hear nature give them a steady beat to waltz to. Aang laced his hand with hers and rested his other hand on her hip and started to lead the pair in the waltz. "Listen, I can hear the music!" he said excitedly, she listened hard and couldn't believe it what she said was actually true; nature had gave them music to dance to.

_**When the marimba rhythm start to play**_

_**Dance with me, make me sway**_

_**Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more**_

Their waltz became more like a tango as the tempo of the song increased occasionally slowly back down to a waltz. Aang was really getting into the song, floating the two of them in the air, and the girl he was dancing with was so caught up the moment she didn't seem to notice. They looked to be a perfect match, enjoying their close embrace ,even nervous Aang was holding her closer to his body if that were possible.

_**Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me ,sway with ease**_

_**When you dance you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me**_

_**Other dancers my be on the floor, dear but my eyes will see only you,**_

_**Only you have that magic technique, when we sway I grow weak**_

He spun her out and twirled back in, dipping her low and snapped up back up starting deeply in her eyes to the point she started to blush.

_**I can hear the sounds of violins long before it begins**_

_**Make me thrill as only you know how, sway me smooth, sway me now**_

The pair danced about in the air their eyes never breaking contact, though the girl seem to realize that they weren't on the water but in the air, it scared her a little to be so high up in the sky with out water bending but somehow she felt safe in his arms so she kept dancing never missing a beat. "Not bad Aang, but do you dare jazz it up a little" she said getting a twinkle in her shimmering blue eyes. "Sure why not?" he said returning the look of mischief.

_**Other dancers my be on the floor, dear but my eyes will see only you,**_

_**Only you have that magic technique, when we sway I grow weak**_

She quickly turned her back facing him wrapped her arm around his neck and spread her legs to the side as he grabbed her left arm and wrapped his other arm around her curvy waist nuzzling his face in her dark sandy brown hair and spun them slowly in circles as the next lines played.

_**I can hear the sounds of violins long before it begins**_

_**Make me thrill as only you know how, sway me smooth, sway me now**_

"Aang prepare your self for the big finish" she said returning to her regular waltz position blushing when she felt his hand crept down her back resting close to her behind. But they kept the dance going this time she pulled him closer while they continued to sway with the music.

_**When the marimba rhythm starts to play**_

_**Dance with me, make me sway**_

_**Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore,**_

_**Hold me close, sway me more**_

The music stopped suddenly and so did the pair, preparing themselves for the 'big finish'. The girl raised her leg wrap itself around his leg the two teens gazing into each others eyes.

_**Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me ,sway with ease**_

_**When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me**_

At that first line they kicked off from each other into a backwards free fall towards the lake's surface. And they both used their bending powers to make twin intertwining jet streams one made of air the other of water as they fall facing each other.

_**When the marimba start to play**_

_**Hold me close , make me sway**_

Aang thrust himself in the girl's welcoming embrace and kissed her as they spiraled down, only to landed softly on the lake, right side up and still kissing. She broke the chaste kiss in favor of resting her head on his shoulders and gave a sigh of pure bliss.

"I don't want this to end Aang" she said looking him straight in the eyes still waltzing with him.

"It doesn't have to" he said twirling her and bringing back into the steady waltz. She looked up at him with a sad smile on her face. "Unfortunately, it will" she said as he waltz them in a circle, "Don't say such things, we'll be together forever in this everlasting night!" he said near tears. The last parts of the song seemed lost on the two, but all they knew is that it was coming to an end.

_**Like the ocean hugs the shore ,hold me close sway me more**_

_**Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease**_

_**When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me**_

It finally reached the end of the song and Aang dipped her to the point her hair was in the water and staring her in the eyes. "Please tell me what we have isn't a lie" he picked her back up. "Tell me the truth, why do you say it has to end?"

"Because Aang with the waning of the moon comes the rising of the sun" she said point off into the distance where the sun was peeking its way threw the trees. She started to move away from him and crept over to the darkness.

"Wait, will I ever see you again?" he said trying his best to be strong so that his voice doesn't crack.

"Of course you will very soon" he moved to give her a hug but soon discovered there was a huge rift between the two.

"What's going on? Where are you going?" he asked worriedly "I'm staying with my friend the moon, I can't survive on that side with sun trying to come out of hiding" she said motioning to the tree tops.

"How will I know it's you?" he asked rather loudly "When you wake up ask for something stupid if the person agrees then you've found me" she said as the distance between them grew. The sun was rising quickly and Aang sunk to his knees mourning the lost of his first love when he heard whispering in his ear. She had made a bridge of water from the lake and crossed it so she was right next to him. "Don't cry Aang, it won't take long for our paths to cross, I promise." She said hugging him tightly kissing his cheek. He opened his eyes to see her crying lightly as she put herself back on the bridge and waving him goodbye once she finally touched down of the lake.

The cool breeze carried the blue flowers from her tree to him and one of them landed right in the palm of his hand, he grasped it and said. "I'll find you again my lady in the lake, and then we'll be together forever!" She turned away from him smiling jumping towards the moon and disappeared along with the scenery but the only the moon remained. He felt a warm wet trail on the back of his head. "APPA!!" he said happily but feeling sheepish because when he was with her, he partly forgot about looking for him. He climbed on his back and they were soon in utter darkness their only light source has coming from the moon. He heard her giggling and her voice saying "My silly sweet boy whom I love so, open your eyes now, you'll soon have all your questions about me answered" and her giggling increased surrounding them in warmth.

He slowly started to open his eyes for the first time in a hundred years and he heard a gasp, he opened his eyes fully to see a beautiful girl with big blue eyes, looming over him. _"It's her! The girl in the lake, it's really her, now what was I suppose to do, oh yeah that's right_' "Come closer" he said weakly. She came a little closer. "No, closer" she came so close their faces were just inches apart. "Yes what is it?" she said worry etching her features. "Will you go penguin sledding with me?" he asked his voice full of hope. She gave him a wiry look and her eyes lit up slightly with a smile. "Sure, I'll go sledding with you."

'_It really is her! She did tell me to ask for something silly and if she agreed, it was her' _he thought sitting up a bit. _'Boy that wasn't a long wait' _ "I found you" he said to her slightly above a whisper. "Hmm what did you say?" katara asked thinking something was wrong. "Umm nothing, nothing at all" he said looking her in the eyes. _'Now that I've found you I will not rest until your mine, together forever' _he mused happily. "Are you sure your alright?, cause you keep staring at me with a weird look in your eyes" she said getting nervous about why it is that he keeps staring at her.

"Oh, was I staring?" he said looking away. _'I think this will be the start of a beautiful relationship.' _He thought smiling to himself.

So you see, it wasn't a bad thing that he ran away, because if he didn't he might have never met her. The love of his life.

I hope you learned that your fate isn't always according to plan but it has a funny way of getting back on track.

_**THE END**_

**I don't usually do this but, please tell me what you think by reviewing. Because I'm a writing perfectionist , yes an author who doesn't like making poorly done stories or interrupts them by making a/n comments every chance they get I find it annoying so I don't do it. If you liked it then review if you didn't, review anyway, but don't waste my time with flames. **


End file.
